


Teach Me, Teach You, Love You

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Makeup, Multi, Polyamory, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Two out of three lovers teach each other about stuff.





	Teach Me, Teach You, Love You

“Peri. Lapis? I’m home.”

 

Fresh off her shift at the gym, Jasper stepped inside the apartment she shared with the surly engineering student/surly tech support employee and flighty blue haired artist. Neither of whom appeared to be home.

 

“Weird. I could of sworn Peri said this was her day off.”

 

Tossing her bag down, she shrugged and headed for the bathroom.

 

“Guess she went to the store or something. Whatever. I need a shower like-”

 

Opening the door, she discovered Peridot was indeed home.

 

“Um…what’cha doing there, Peri? You look a little…colorful.”

 

The shortest of the trio stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking rather like a clown that had been caught in a paint factory explosion.

 

“…You. Saw. Nothing.”

 

She quickly slammed the door, Jasper rolling her eyes.

 

“If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, Bozo, I can’t really help you, can I?”

 

A few moments passed before she spoke up.

 

“Teach me.”

 

The door cracked open.

 

“Teach me how you look like…that, even after what you do for a living.”

 

Indeed, even after an exhausting day at the gym (How Mrs. Quartz got tangled on the rock wall was a mystery) Jasper’s makeup was on point.

 

:”Alright. But first you gotta do a few things for me.”

 

She poked her head out.

 

“What?”

 

Jasper smirked.

 

“Wash that crud off your face, move so I can take a shower and give me some fashion tips. Cause even with this…fiasco, you’re killing it. Also…”

 

Jasper flashed a predatory grin.

 

“We can combine the first two things…”

 

One shower and noise complaint from the downstairs neighbors later, Peri sat down on the bed.

 

“There really isn’t much of a secret to it. I just use a brand that’s meant to hold up throughout the day. Why are you suddenly so interested in makeup, anyway? It took a pretty good begging session from Lapis to get you in that purple lipstick that one time…”

 

Lapis had a thing for brightly colored lipstick marks. Anyway…

 

“I don’t know. I just wanna look…pretty, sometimes.”

 

Jasper chuckled.

 

“You always look pretty, dummy. Hold still.”

 

A few sentence saving minutes later…

 

“There you go. Didn’t wanna overdo it. Give yourself a look.”

 

She hesitantly looked at the mirror Jasper held up.

 

“I look…awesome.”

 

It was pretty simple. A little blush on the cheeks, some pretty green eye-shadow and a shade of lipstick to match.

 

“Good thing I know your favorite color. Now then, mind returning the favor?”

 

It was mostly to make her feel better, but Jasper did envy Peri’s fashion sense.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna make you look stupid…”

 

Jasper knew exactly how to motivate her.

 

“Ok, hun. No pressure. You know, I’ve always liked the outfit this guy on TV wears. I think his name is…Percy? Goes to some camp…”

 

Peridot’s eyes lit up.

 

“Oh, no! I won’t have you looking like that clod! Sit your fine butt down!”

 

She did just as ordered, Peri digging around in the closet.

 

“It’s all about combining the right look. We gotta show off those legs…oh, this! Here, this and this.”

 

It was a simple look, but it worked. A thigh length black skirt, and oddly enough, a black shirt with a large alien head on it. 

 

“When you’re right, you’re right. Thanks, babe…we should probably change before…”

 

The bedroom door opened, the third member of the apartment stepping in.

 

“Hey, lovelies. What are you doing in…here…”

 

A made-up Peri sitting in her skives. And Jasper in a skirt that showed her legs off for days.

 

“…Say, Peri. Wanna play the lipstick mark game?”

 

They were in for quite a night.


End file.
